


Family is everywhere

by purplefox



Series: RyuAnnWeek2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Oneshot, RyuAnnWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Day Six Prompt FamilyFamily isn't just who you're related to. It's bonds you share, the people you meet. Family is made of the people you can call home.





	Family is everywhere

Blood and bonds, that was what made them family. Blood did not necessarily mean that you were family though. Ryuji had learned that for a good while now. He had learned it and he was happy to say that he had his Mom. She was family and he had the phantom thieves. They were family too.

Ryuji tossed the rest of his cover over Ann and ignored the way she snuffled into his pillow. That was his shirt she had on the little thief. He gently rubbed her hair before he rolled out of his bed. It was early morning and he wanted to go for a run.

A few snuffles came from the bed but Ryuji only laughed as he dragged on a pair of running shorts. Ann was a dreadful thing to wake in the early morning. When she had to get up, she did it but when she did not have to-

She was a terror to wake. It was better to wait her out. He was used to that. Ryuji stretched a bit before he sighed and snagged a shirt to drag over himself.

Usually he was right besides Ann when it came to getting up but since he had started back running things had honestly changed. He had missed running and he had missed the lifestyle of it too. He had not known how important all of this had been until he had almost lost it.

Of course that was not just his story. It was a phantom thief story. It was a story he had been pissed thinking about but now… well things had changed. It was a part of his past that he accepted. A part of the story.

Ryuji softly cracked open his bedroom door and looked both ways. His Mom’s door was closed so that meant he could grab a drink and head out. It was barely light out but the way things were, he figured he could put in about twenty minutes of a hard run and sneak back in.

Ann would be up by the time he showered and started making pancakes or something. In fact, food just always seemed to lure her out. Maybe that was why they were so suited.

He cracked open the fridge and grinned at the carton of juice waiting for him. The kitchen was dim but Ryuji paid it no mind and he held the door open with his hip and prepared to drink right from the carton.

“How many times must I ask you to use a glass before it sinks in?” His mother’s voice startled him. Ryuji almost let the juice box drop before he slammed it onto the counter. He flushed as he slammed the fridge door closed and whirled around. His mother sat at the table watching him the light from her phone the only light showing her. “See a ghost?” She teased.

“Don’t do that.” Ryuji sighed as he moved for the glasses. “And why are you up so early?”

“Washing is to be done today.” Was his mother’s reply. “I see you’re up and early. Ann-chan still sleeping?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji admitted. “That time she fell asleep first you know.” He lightly complained. “She was the one to sleep first and I’m the one up first. After she ate all my snacks and hogged my sheets all night.”

“That’s just what a gentleman has to do Ryuji.” His mother was silently laughing at him. Ryuji just knew it. “Besides, you have to be nice to your girlfriend.”

“How about my girlfriend be nice to me for once?” Ryuji pretended to sigh as he leaned against the countertop. “She steals my shirts, my sheets and more than half of the bed.” He rolled his eyes before he gave a loud sigh for his mother’s benefit. “Sometimes I can’t believe that she’s the model everyone goes crazy over. She’s just a normal girl stealing clothes to me.”

“Isn’t that why Ann-chan likes you so much Ryuji.” His mother was smiling at him as she looked up from the bright light of her phone. “She’s just a normal girl with you.”

“She’s a normal girl to Akira too.” Ryuji muttered. “And Yusuke. The cat? Not so much he dotes on her.”

“The black kitty?” His mother asked as she poured herself another cup of tea. “Well cats be like that Ryuji. Sometimes I wish we had a cat or a pet or something.”

“Nah.” Ryuji dismissed. “Even if the super was going to allow it the brats on the third floor for certain would nag the thing to death. Even Mona would hate being treated like that. Better leave Ann and Akira to do the spoiling.”

“Mona-chan likes sushi right.” His mother laughed softly. “That reminds me. I have to give Akira-chan some more coupons. Did I tell you that I ran into him at the station? He carried my shopping for me. Such a sweet boy.”

“You told me Mom.” Ryuji smiled as he finished off the glass. “But Akira’s all right isn’t he?”

“You have such good friends Ryuji.” His Mother sighed. “I’m so happy to see you so settled and socialising. Your grades been doing so well lately too.”

“Well-“ He could not exactly say that the student president and his leader was cramming the work into his brain. “I’ve found something to work for.” He admitted softly. “And things aren’t so bad when I’ve got those guys around.”

“And Ann-chan.” His mom laughed softly. “Get going on your run. Ann-chan will wake soon.”

“I know.” Ryuji quickly washed the cup and set it to dry. “And Mom, thanks for being so cool about this.” He told her it often but it did not change facts that he was thankful to her about it.

“Oh Ryuji.” His mother laughed softly. “I know you’re fine. Besides I trust you and I know Ann-chan does too. I was more worried about her parents in the beginning but considering how things are-“ His mother burst into soft laughs. “If this is all I have to worry about I’m fine with it.”

Ryuji toed into his sneakers and unlocked the door. “I know Mom.” He said softly. “But thanks anyway. You’re the best as always.” He pushed open the door before he paused. “And uh- if you want help taking down the laundry I’ll do it. You shouldn’t have to walk with all that.” He was quick to nip out the door and lock it before she could start her denying.

With a huge smile on his face Ryuji was on his way out of the apartment block. Morning was still coming, everything was still chilly and blueish outside. He had come to love this time of morning. Perfect for running. Perfect for working up a sweat. He could really enjoy his thoughts first thing in the morning like this.

X

His mom had gotten him thinking about the rest so early in the morning. Ryuji’s feet were pounding on the pavement as he ran. Other than a few old guys in suits heading to the station or from the station or to the bus stops he barely saw anyone.

It was that sort of morning. The whole point of him being out side running to begin with. He had no real path that he took on his morning jogs. He just stuck to his area. Mostly for his mother’s sake. It was less fun because Ryuji knew that there was a seriously huge part down a few streets but- sometimes you had to deal with disappointments. He could save that for evening runs.

But on morning runs he just went where his feet carried him. Sometimes he cut through the kiddie park. Sometimes he did not sometimes he went all the way around. The whole point was to run until his lungs were aching and his feet felt like they were burning.

And sometimes he just did a slow run around the area and went back home with barely a sweat on him. Sometimes he trudged back home after a morning run with the sweat pouring and dripping off of him. If Ann had crashed over the night before and she was still in bed Ryuji liked to taunt her with the sweat.

Flop down on the bed and hear her squeals before she kicked him back out. It was funny. He always ran to the shower afterwards because he felt gross like that but making Ann shriek and squeal first thing in the morning would always be priceless.

But Ann… his mom had gotten him thinking about serious stuff so early in the morning. About Ann and the rest of his friends. Honestly, he had no clue where he would be if it had not been for them. If he had not met Akira that morning.

Akira and Mona kept telling him that it was his fault that the phantom thieves had begun in the first place. Coming from Mona it sounded like a complaint. Whenever Akira said it, it sounded like thanks. Which was weird because to Ryuji that was the wrong way around.

He had a lot to thank Akira for. He was so close to Akira, he was so thankful to him that he could not see his life without Akira in it. They were like family but closer. Just watching his back and going through all the shit with him had taught Ryuji a lot. Akira had been there for him more than most friends had ever been.

And the things was, Ann felt the same way he did about Akira. Akira had helped Ann out. Emotionally when Ryuji had known his words would not have reached. Honestly, he doubted that he would have found the right words to help Ann out there. But Akira had.

And what had they been able to do for Akira? Well, the Shido garbage was finally over. Finally. Ryuji was relieved that finally they were able to help Akira out after everything he had done for them. After everything he had done for all of them.

They were a family. Akira had gave his hand out again and again. Again, again and again. How many times would the dude do it? He never gave up on them. He believed in all of them. Even when they faltered, even when they gave up on themselves Akira was there.

That kind of personality, those kinds of looks too. No wonder he had game and was such a babe magnet. Dude magnet too. Ryuji had to slow down so he could indulge in a few laughs.

All of them were good together. Friends, family and the phantom thieves. These were the people that he would trust his back to. These were the people that he would give his all to and he kept giving everything to.

He loved them. Although saying it to their faces… that was going to take some time.

He had just managed to say it to two people. Three if you included his mom. He was not about to start down that road again. Enough was honestly enough. Give him time, a guy like him could not go about blurting out his feelings all the damn time. Give him some space.

Like seriously please give him some time. He had just managed to tell Akira in person how thankful he was to the guy. Then they had a big hug that the guy almost had not let him out of. Seriously it was like Akira had no clue to how thankful they were to him. They had a lot to thank the guy for.

Ryuji’s steps slowed as he came up to the convenience store. He shoved his hands into his pockets before he sighed. Of course he grabbed the pants that did not have any loose change in it. And they were open too. Just his luck. “Next time.” He sighed wistfully. He did not always pass by the store so he had wanted this chance.

He had wanted to grab a bun or cake since they were open this early and it was guaranteed to be fresh. But he guessed he had to plan better next time. Ryuji tossed the store a sad look as he jogged past it. There wasn’t even anybody else inside. So painful.

X

Ann woke up to an empty bed and an empty room. No Ryuji around and when she went grabbing around for her phone, she fell off the bed. The phone wasn’t even in the bed. Sometime after she had gone to sleep Ryuji had apparently charged it.

Exactly why was he so sweet again? Sometimes she was unable to stand it. Ann yawned as she picked herself up and yanked at Ryuji’s blinds. She blinked at the faint sun that she could see before she sighed.

She wanted to go back to sleep. She would but she knew that her stomach would not let her. Also there was no Ryuji. That meant he had gone running first thing in the morning again.

Amazing how he never managed to get the morning trains for school but he could be up before dawn to go running. Amazing how he could be up before her even.

Ann rooted around in the bed for her ruffles before she gave up and tossed her hair over her shoulders. She wanted to crawl back into bed. Days when she did not have to do work were so rare. She liked to sleep in but she knew she needed food first.

She had not even made plans for today. Just hang out with Ryuji and his Mum if she was going to be home. Message Shiho and see what was up. Message Akira and the rest. Those had been her plans. Along with going home in the evening.

Two nights over at Ryuji’s would honestly be pushing it. Even though all they really did was sleep. Ryuji had even offered to take the couch but Ann had cut him of that habit fast. His mother had even taken her side. Besides, he looked pretty pitiful stretched out there. Every time she came out and saw him, she felt bad.

And it was just so much better to fall asleep with him and even wake up to find him holding her hand or something. Not that he let her wake up and find him still in bed that often.

Once in a while she would wake up first. Once in a while she would wake before him and she could get away with watching him sleep. Every time that it happened, she always watched Ryuji’s face and she had to marvel at how far they had honestly come.

They meant so much to each other. She had never dreamed they would be this close and that sleeping over here. Being here with him so often would be normal. It was honestly a dream come true. A dream she had not even known she was having. Ann stretched and yawned before she glanced around the room. Food and then Ryuji.

X

She had been planning on getting food but the noise had caught her attention. It sounded like kids. Lots of them and they were laughing their heads off. Ryuji tended to grouch about the kids in his building. Small packs he had referred to them more than a time or two.

But Ann knew a softie when she saw it. Ryuji was fond of most of the kids and shouted them on his runs. Or when he was walking her to the station. Or when he was coming back from the station after picking her up. He would wave to them at the park, on the stairs or even at the store. And they always called for Ryuji. Sometimes they scared her because they would see them way before she and Ryuji spotted the kids.

So while Ryuji was still gone. Ryuji’s mom had left a very flowery note saying where she had gone… Ann was alone in the house. Not exactly a rare occurrence. Sometimes Ryuji’s mom worked weird days so when she was gone it would be just the two of them. Or depending on what Ryuji had gone to do it would be just her.

Ryuji’s mom had given her the run of the place. Ann had enjoyed mornings cooking with the other woman or watching Ryuji be ordered around as he cooked. She had good memories with it being the three of them.

This thing they did. It was another part of their relationship and she honestly loved it. Having fun with Ryuji’s mom like this. It was just like how they had fun as phantom thieves. Just the place was different and they had more people. Much more people.

Ann snagged a granola bar as she opened the patio door. The noise was not exactly louder but considering the noise she was hearing she knew that it was not the patio per say. Not enough room.

“Ryuji nii-chan!” That was a voice and a name that she knew. “Higher higher!”

“Aw man.” The groan was muffled for her hearing. “Why don’t you guys keep it down? You want to wake your parents and the rest of the building?” Negative cries filled the ear and Ann was certain that Ryuji said something but it was too muffled.

“Let’s go to the park!”

“No way!” Ryuji’s voice was loud that time. “I told you guys my girlfriend is over. I’m not going to the park with you. I’m going back to my place to have another shower and feed her before she eats my head off.”

“Why can’t you bring her along?” Ann muffled her laughter at the loud demand.

“Because I’m not going to. Demanding brats.” Ryuji groaned. “Come on, I let you guys catch me because it’s laundry day and I know some of your moms want to sleep in but can’t I catch a break?” Ann slid the door closed as the cheers grew louder.

X

“So this is what you’ve been up to.” Ryuji had not been exactly expecting Ann to pop up but he was glad that Ann had popped up. “Somebody looks occupied. A little overwhelmed too.”

“Ann.” Ryuji was so glad to see her. He stumbled to his feet and brought the brats hanging onto him with him. They squealed with laughter as they hung onto his arms and back. “Save me.” He groaned.

“Hm.” Ann mused as she leaned against the railing. She had switched shirts. It was still his. Ryuji knew that yellow tank very well. She had switched shorts too. Ryuji remembered her buying the yellow plaid but not her putting them on before now. “But you look like you’re having fun Ryuji.”

“Do you call this fun?” Ryuji shook the brats hanging onto him only for cheers of glee to echo around him. He had spoiled them. “Seriously?” He looked down at the two little ones clinging to his arms. “It’s scary how strong all of you are.” He muttered as he gave them a little shake. “Come on, let me go free.”

“Ryuji nii-chan!” Ryuji almost tumbled from the little brat that collided with his knees. As it was, he huffed and raised the leg that the brown-haired girl was clinging to. She refused to let go so he got a good laugh out of looking at her. “If you play with us the boys won’t be mean!”

“We’re not mean!” Taro, a brat that Ryuji knew for certain liked to be mean was quick to say. “It’s not our fault you don’t keep up.”

“Not this again.” Ryuji stooped down before he picked little Miya up. “There there.” He soothed. “I can’t be around all the time.” He said as he glanced around at the kids. “But haven’t I told you that being rough or mean doesn’t get you anywhere? What fun is it if people cry? And why are you being rough and mean to girls? Some of these are your sisters and cousins man. Do you want them to cry?”

“I don’t want anyone to be mean to Hamako.” Yuki tugged on Ryuji’s shirt. The little dude was quick to cry but he was quick to fight too. He was not the fastest but Ryuji was certain he was the strongest in the groups. Just there was no way to really test that.

“All you’ve got is each other.” Ryuji gently bounced Miya in his arms. “Don’t underestimate that. You’ve got your moms and dads or big brothers but you’ve got each other. Friends are important okay? You should play together and if you don’t want to play with someone just say so. Just don’t be mean.”

“Are you sure that’s going to get through?” Ann asked as Hamako weaselled her way for a lift up.

“If I say it enough it might get into their heads.” Ryuji muttered. “Now I’m not going to go the park with you guys.” He ignored the groans. “But I am going to give you guys a bag of fruits to share with everybody and keep quiet.” He stressed. “Until lunchtime. I’ll even throw in some toys if you guys promise to help your parents out today.”

X

“Somebody makes a cute brother.” Ann giggled into Ryuji’s back as she hung onto him. Ryuji was trying to make them breakfast. She was making herself a nuisance but beyond lightly swatting her on the hair with the spatula Ryuji had tolerated it. “It’s so cute.” She cooed.

“Knock it off.” Ryuji laughed as he slid two frying pans on the stove. “It’s nothing really. Besides, they just be a loud nuisance for everybody else if you don’t pay them attention. Also it’s easier to cut off most the behaviour now that they are brats. Don’t need them to be terrors in the middle schools when they get there.”

“But you handled it so well.” She recalled as she watched Ryuji spoon butter into the pan. “You pick them up well, you talk to them so easily it’s like second nature for you.”

“Really?” Ryuji asked as he watched the butter melt. Ann slid her fingers around him further as she plastered herself to his back. “Never really noticed it before. I mean, kids are always around and if you live in certain spots you get to know the kids. Or you really have no choice in knowing them.”

“Really?” Ann tried to watch over Ryuji’s shoulder but settled for peeking around his sides. “Never happened for me.”

“You haven’t grown up around nosy old women and it shows.” Ryuji muttered as he carefully began to spoon the batter into the first pan. “Old women are always in your business talking about how cute you are. How’s the parents, how is school. This and that and giving you weird food. And you’re always hanging onto the cool older kids. That’s just how some neighbourhoods are.”

“I don’t really know about that.” Ann admitted with a soft laugh. “But I guess you do huh.” She snuggled further against him. When Ryuji laughed, she felt it with her whole body.

“Yeah it’s my turn to be the cool older kid.” Ryuji laughed. “I never knew what a pain in the ass it was though. And how bratty kids really are. Sometimes I just want to crack their heads together but honestly I get how it is.”

“How it is?” Ann watched Ryuji spoon more butter into the second pan. “You mean with busy parents?”

“Yeah. They just want someone to pay attention.” Ryuji said softly. “They love their parents. Don’t ever doubt that. They just want someone to watch, someone to see and something to do. That’s why they have each other and why they should help out the older folks. It works out, they are lonely. The old folks need eyes and help.”

“Aww.” Ann cooed. “You’re so sweet.” She leaned up to press a kiss to his neck. “And so smart.” She ignored his squawking as she snuggled closer. Of course Ryuji would know the best solution to it. He was just so… insightful and kind when it came to things like this.

X

“Mom, can’t I just throw them in?” Ryuji muttered as he sat with the laundry. “Nobody is going to care beyond my school things.” Ann laughed and Ryuji flipped her off. She laughed again before Ryuji’s phone vibrated sharply. “Damn it.” He tugged it from where it was on the ground with him before he tossed it to Ann. “Answer back whoever it is and tell them I’m knee deep in laundry.”

“Can I use those exact words?” Ann wanted to know as she unlocked the phone. “Please? Oh.” She smiled at the name that popped up. “It’s Joker.”

“Seriously?” Ryuji groaned from where he had begun to fold his shirts. “Still tell him I’m knee deep in laundry. It can’t be serious or your phone would be going off too.”

“You’re right about that.” Ann responded as she carefully sent Ryuji’s message word for word before she typed to let Akira know that Ryuji’s phone was in her hand. “He just wanted to know what you were doing. He has a lazy day.”

“Tell him go fishing. Tell him take Futaba out fishing.” Ryuji grumbled as he refolded a shirt. “If it’s not a mission I’m off today. Both of us are.”

“That’s not nice.” Ann laughed before she sniggered at Akira’s reply. _‘Pics or it isn’t happening’_ honestly Akira was such a goof. She angled herself so that Ryuji was folding directly behind her as she tapped on the camera app. She made a face as she got Ryuji in the shot and sent it to Akira.

“He’s not nice.” Ryuji muttered. “And he has a part time job he could go to if he’s so free. A boyfriend he could go and see too. Investigations, another clinical trial. He has so many things to do besides bother the person that told him he’s busy.”

 _‘Cute, love the folding maid behind you.’_ Was Akira’s message. _‘What would make it even better is a maid outfit. Give me the word the day you want to try it.’_

“Oh Ryuji would kill you.” Ann laughed softly. “But I’d love to see that. Cat ears and all.”

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Ryuji demanded. “Ann, toss it.” He made grabby hands for his phone. “Gimme.”

“Good thing you aren’t drinking anything and that you’re already sitting.” Ann laughed as she sent the phone back over. “Else I’d tell you brace yourself.”

“Ha ha-“ Ryuji cut off as he unlocked the phone and started to read. “You know every time I get warm loving feelings for this guy he comes and trolls all over my feelings. I don’t know how Yusuke deals with it.”

“That’s for them to know and us to wonder about.” Ann laughed as she joined Ryuji on the floor. She pulled a few shirts towards herself and began to fold. “But you know Akira has his sweet side occasionally. Even to you.” For her too, he had his trolling side but Akira would risk anything for them. They were a unit. They were all family and it was hard to ever forget that.

X

“Lift it.” Ryuji handed her the bag she had brought over. “If it’s too heavy for you dump some your stuff here and I’ll bring it over next time.”

“Okay okay.” Ann sighed as she picked up her bag. She winced and slowly lowered it. “I don’t remember it being this heavy.”

“Yeah so the shampoo stays.” Ryuji took the bag from her and began to rifle through it. “The soap too. Might as well leave the towel you have tons of them back home. I don’t know why you bother bringing it anyway we have tons here too.” He spoke as he rummaged through her bag before he got to his feet again. “Try again.”

“I can deal with this.” Ann smiled before she glanced at her stuff that remained. “I should-“

“When I get back, I’ll put it away.” Ryuji stretched before he took her bag from her. “Now let’s get you to the station.” Ann had a few seconds of amusement as she watched her boyfriend carry her bag to the front door and slip into his shoes. “Come on Ann.”

“I’m here.” She slipped into her boots before she grabbed her jacket from the door. “Pity your mom went to bed so early.”

“It’s not that early.” Ryuji locked the door behind them and grabbed her hand. “Besides.” He yawned. “She’s got to be on the second train tomorrow so she wants to be up early. It’s why she made me help her cook so much. That’s lunch and breakfast and dinner cooling on the counter.”

“Your mother is so efficient.” Ann sighed as she clung onto Ryuji. “You know, our parents should have dinner together again.” She felt the tremor that went through Ryuji. “What?”

“Nothing!” Ryuji denied. “Just well, are you sure your parents need to be around me again so soon?”

“They like your mom.” Ann rolled her eyes. “And seriously Ryuji.” She leaned closer to him. “They like you too. My parents like you. They think you’re actually more toned down than you should be.”

“What’s that even mean.” Ryuji groaned. “Should I do something?”

“Well they are seriously into fashion.” Ann laughed softly as they reached the street. The sounds of cars passing by and the murmurs of people was slightly soothing. “Delinquent is a marketable look too you know.” She laughed at the look of horror he gave her. “What?” She teased. “Don’t want to be a model?”

“Nothing wrong with being a model.” Ryuji groaned. “But I would be terrified to work with your parents. Don’t let them do that.” He wrapped his arm around her as he kept her on the inside as they walked through the various people on their way to the station. Ann had to say, she was warm and content. “I’d faint. Like seriously.”

X

“Wake up. Akira has to sleep there tonight.” The hand on her hair was soft. “You seriously pass out on us?”

“Yeah I did.” Ann yawned. “So what?” She sleepily demanded. “You got a problem with that Ryuji?” She stretched as she sat up. “The rest of you were taking so long.” She stifled a yawn as she stretched and then yawned again. “Besides I had to leave school early today and go right to work. That isn’t easy you know.”

“Oh I know.” Ryuji laughed as he ruffled her hair. Ann snorted until Ryuji gently parted it and began to gather it up into her normal style. “Thought I was going to have to tell you what happened today until we got here. Then I checked my phone and I saw your message. Came up here after Boss let me.”

“Boss told me to come right on up.” Ann yawned. “I understand why Yusuke never wants to get out of this now. But at the same time, I really don’t get how Akira manages with this.”

“That makes two of us.” Ryuji sighed as he slowly pulled the covers away from her. “Come on we gotta go downstairs. Akira is running errands for the boss but we’re going to have to have the meeting downstairs.”

“Yeah Yeah.” She stretched again before she half leaned on Ryuji. “My jaws hurt.” She mumbled. “I felt like I couldn’t do anything right today.”

Ryuji’s hand settled on her hair before he slid it around her shoulders. “Yeah?” He asked her softly.

“Yeah.” Ann mumbled. “And everyone else had less takes than I did. They were constantly telling me to give them this and that. I was trying not to get frustrated. I was working so hard. Giving it my all and then it was finally over. Everyone said the end result was better than they had even wanted but I feel so-“

“Drained?” Ryuji hugged her into him before he sighed. “I understand that. I get why you just crashed at Akira’s now. I don’t blame you. Did you eat? Boss and Akira are going to be cooking.”

“Boss gave me curry when I came in.” Ann laughed softly. “Guessed there must have been something on my face. I was just tired. Tired of smiling. I felt really young too. Recently I’ve been noticing how much older everyone else is. I won’t lose to them but experience is something that I have to earn.”

“You’re right about that. Ryuji said softly. “You’re certainly right about that. But you’re not the type to give in or roll over. You’re the type you gotta watch out for Ann.”

“Sometimes it feels like only you think that.” She laughed before she relaxed against him. For a few precious moments they sat together before Ryuji pulled away.

“We gotta go downstairs.” He said softly. “But all of us see you the way you are. The way we’re supposed to. It’s not just me.” Ryuji smiled. “Akira was there with Mona in that palace too you know.”

“And he made fun of me.” Ann smiled. “Both of you did.” She slowly got off the bed and reached for the covers. “I might as well make it back up or something. I crashed uninvited after all.”

“What’s this nonsense?” Akira had ditched most of his uniform and stood in the Shujin pants and white shirt with an apron over it. “Don’t talk foolishness. Who is uninvited?” Akira shook his head. “Sometimes it feels like you guys are more welcome than I am.” He teased before he played with his hair. “You guys are family. There is no such thing as uninvited when it comes to family. Least my family. Anyway.” He placed his hand on the railing. “Hurry up and come down. I thought I had to come up and kiss the both of you awake.”

“What the hell dude!” Ryuji spluttered before he laughed. Akira disappeared down the steps and Ryuji was left rolling his eyes before he turned to Ann. “That’s our leader. Seriously.”

“He does have his moments.” She agreed before she placed the folded cover on the Akira’s bed. “He’s as charming and silly as always.”

“He’s in a good mood that’s what.” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go downstairs already. He is most likely dancing in one place under the boss’s watchful eye.”

“Or running about doing petty chores.” Ann laughed. “So why is the place empty?”

“I wasn’t listening just heard that it was going to be empty.” Ryuji admitted as he glanced around Akira’s room. “Will be nice not to have to use this place for a change. I wonder how Akira copes.”

“From what I see.” Ann said softly. “He thinks of us. Like we think of him.”

“Man I still can’t believe he put that shit up.” Ryuji groaned at the sight of the ramen bowl from that time on the shelf. “Talk about embarrassing.”

“I was thinking that the stars up there have a story to tell.” Ann pointed up at the ceiling. “But I also get the feeling that it is sort of personal. It didn’t come from me after all.”

“I’d like to know how he keeps winning all the good crane games.” Ryuji muttered as he looked around. “But this is where he makes the stuff for us. Where he works, where he sleeps and everywhere we look there is us. Shit, I feel like I’m falling behind.”

“So it isn’t just me then.” Ann laughed as she slipped her arm around Ryuji’s. “In that case then. Let’s try and make sure that when we’re home, we have our families with us too. Not just phantom thief stuff but friend stuff. Family stuff.”

“I already have a good idea how to do that.” Ryuji smiled. “I think I have you beat there.”

X

“Before we leave, I wanna do something really quick.” Ryuji managed to get three pictures taken before chaos broke out. He hurriedly saved them even as he wiggled out of the booth.

“I wasn’t ready!” Makoto spluttered. “And what is this about anyway?”

“No fair I wanted to take a pic too. Futaba-chan come closer.” Ann already had yanked Akira and Futaba close while she took a selfie.

“What is this all about?” Haru was elegantly flustered as she glanced around the booth.

“Some warning would have been nice.” Yusuke had barely even moved from where he sat. “How about we take another?”

“Now that sounds more like a plan.” The Boss had been wiping his hands with a dish towel. “And commemorating moments is such a nice thing. It’s such a kid thing as well.”

“It really is.” Ryuji grinned. “Come on everybody. Let’s take pictures. Let’s take pictures of who we are proud to be right now at this moment.” Akira’s face at his words. Everyone’s face. That let him know he had done the right thing.

“Okay okay how about I take the first few and then we do this selfie thing?” The Boss had moved around. Ryuji happily gave over his phone as he gathered everyone from the booth. There was a mad scramble as they situated themselves. Ryuji found himself with one arm around Akira and the other around Ann. Before Ann was Futaba. Yusuke was on Akira’s other side. Makoto and Haru next to him as they squeezed into the shot. “I’ll take ten rapidly that sounds about right?”  Ryuji exchanged a happy grin with Ann. Before he tugged himself even closer to Akira bringing Ann and Futaba with him. “Okay now. Cheese!” This was another part of them. Another part to their families.


End file.
